


An Uber Named Skids

by DisorientedOwl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Skids is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Everyone in the Ark loves a TV show of some kind, but Skids has a secret obsession! When he finds a "life-sized" figure online, he realizes he needs to make human money to afford to finally own it.After picking up a fare from a convention, he learns that he doesn't have to own stuff to prove his fanboy status.





	An Uber Named Skids

**Author's Note:**

> Not really beta-read and I don't care this is like the Malt Shop AU

     Skids believed humans to tell such wonderful stories, especially on their televised networks. Back on Cybertron, visual feeds were meant to constantly inform, there weren’t stories like the ones the humans told. Everyone had their likes. But Skids had one he wasn’t willing to share with the others.  

     It came on rather early, which was good because most Autobots were sleeping off battles or in meetings. It was about five human females that rose above society’s expectations of them to fight evil. One of them even fought human on human crime, like a detective.

     It was a simple show with such simple words that didn’t make any sense to him but in its simplicity, in its basic routine, he found himself grounded. As he fought Decepticons, he wondered if Rae was ever going to find a boyfriend. When he sat in the dispensary with the boys he tapped on his dewing glass with impatience to wonder if Usagi was going to be able to save all of her friends.

     Which is why, when he saw on television a life-size figurine, he figured he finally had a chance to own a little piece of memorabilia. A little thing that would fit in the palm of his servo but still provide some calm. At first, he just thought he would have to go without. But Skids couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t stop thinking about having this little trinket to save while waiting for the end.

   But it was almost a thousand dollars. It wasn’t worth it. Not when Autobots had such limited give when it came to requests. Asking the military for a collectible would not only make him the laughing stock of the humans but probably expose his little secret to his fellow Autobots.

   It wasn’t like he was ashamed but hearing some humans talk about the show made him believe it wasn’t meant for big strapping bots like himself.

     But there were ways for Autobots to make a little side cash. Sunstreaker did it to afford his polish and buffing pads. It didn’t take much to become an Uber driver. You had to have an email address, which was easy enough to make. A drivers license, which was easy enough to acquire with an online test and a quick trip with his holoform.

     A surprising amount of things could be done online. Opening up a bank account was rather simple too. If Skids calculated correctly he could probably make enough money for the figure within six days. As long as the Decepticons didn’t start any trouble.

 

      The first three days were interesting, Skids found out if the humans threw up in the back of his alt mode he received more money so he started hanging around in little places where humans seemed more likely to do so. It didn’t take much to wash the muck out in the washracks. Even though if he didn’t use enough people complained about the smell, he watched the money in his bank account tick ever closer to the amount he needed for the figure.

     But of course, the Decepticons caused trouble. For a while, his Ubering days were over. But the thoughts of that Usagi sitting on the edge of his berth, watching over him while he got recharge haunted him.

     Finally, on a Saturday, he snuck out of the Autobot base, late at night. At first, he didn’t think he’d get a hit this late at night, but in a bright sparkling part of the city, where the last dredges of intoxicated humans scurried on the streets.

     When he pulled up to the curb, he didn’t see his fare. Until she stepped out of the shadows. Skids was so surprised he gave an audible gasp out of his vocalizer.

     “Sailor Mars.”

     The woman was laughing by the time her red heels carried her to the curb.

    “You have a nice stereo system.”

     Skids would have blushed but instead, he moved the mouth of his holoform, “Yeah, sorry I just…not a lot of people are interested in it where I’m from.”

   “Haha, sucks for them.”

    Unlike a lot of his fares, the sailor scout sat in front and Skids had to admire how much like Rae she actually looked like.

    “You look amazing.”

    The woman laughed nervously, “Are you hitting on me or do I have to worry you’re going to take me in some dark corner—”

     “No,” Skids could predict where the rest of that particular sentence was going, “I just really like the show.”

    “Oh good, I don’t have to chastise you,” the human girl shifted in her seat to wink and strike a pose, season two episode six.

     “Who’s your favorite character?” Skids stumbled out.

     “Sailor Moon.”

     “Yeah I know, Sailor Moon,” Skid realized the human might be intoxicated, “Hey, what are you doing out so late anyway?”

     “Oh, there’s a convention. Me and a couple other nerds went out to the club after. Guys were getting a little handsy so I stayed a little late with the bartender, shut down the place. Washed a few dishes with the bartenders so I wouldn’t be a burden.”

    Skids watched as she slumped against the windowsill, “Oh, can…can we talk more about Sailor Moon?”

     “Of course, what season are you on?”

    “I’m in the middle of Sailor Moon R,” Skids made sure to remember to move his holoform’s mouth.

     “Oh that’s a good one,” the human dressed like Sailor Mars nodded, “I love binge-watching the series I’ve restarted at season three. I’m going to be dressed up like Haruka tomorrow.”

    “You’re going to be dressed up tomorrow? Where?”

    The woman held her head with her fingers, Skids had seen the same thing from Ratchet and knew her to be angry.

     But she just took in a deep breath and smiled, “At the convention center is about thirty minutes from where you’re going to drop me off. I’m going to take an uber there, if you wanna pick me up I can schedule it when the ride is done.”

      Skids didn’t want the human to stop talking so he blurted out, “I’m saving up for a figure.”

    “Oh, which one?”

    “The life-size MP-100 statue.”

    “Wow,” the human sounded genuinely impressed, “That’s a lot of money.”

     “I know but it’s the only one big enough.”

     The human woman laughed nervously, “Big enough for what?”

      “Uh,” Skids realized he didn’t really know, “I don’t know big enough to show myself I’m a fan.”

     “You don’t need to buy stuff to show you’re a fan,” the human almost sounded like Rae, “You’re a Moonie just like the rest of us.”

     “Moonie?”

     “It’s what we call Sailor Moon fans, Moonies,” Rae said, “You just gotta believe in yourself. What was your name again?”

     “Skids, I mean,” he fucked up. “My friends call me Skids.”

     “I think you need better friends,” the human laughed, “My name is Mason.”

    There were only ten minutes left in the ride so Skids changed the subject back to Sailor Moon. They were so absorbed he almost missed the stop.

     “Hang out here for a second so I can schedule my Uber,” Mason opened the door and kicked out her red heels, “I’m scheduling it for tomorrow at eight is that okay?”

     Skids knew it was underhanded, but he managed to slip past the securities of the software behind Uber to funnel her request straight to him, “Yeah, no big deal.”

     The human smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow Skids.”

 

* * *

     

     Skids was humming by the time he returned to base, he didn’t realize it was that loud until someone called out to him

     “Ratchet, what are you doing up?”

    “Checking on my patients,” Ratchet eyed him, “Where have you been?”

    Skids shifted uncomfortably, “I’ve been out, you know.”

   Ratchet narrowed his optics, “I’m not involved but I’m going to tell you this, whatever you’re doing, be careful and know when to ask for help.”

     “I got it, thanks, Ratchet.”

     The medic had his own way about him and Skids had to feel grateful that Ratchet would probably only disclose his late night adventures if something happened.

      He checked his bank account, satisfied that he received all his payments for the day he figured he would get some recharge. He wondered if the human would be just as rested with the few hours of sleep she would be getting. He wondered a lot of things as his processor began the defrag process.


End file.
